Morning Glory
by Lollipopdiego
Summary: "H-h-hey, Chase? How do you know when you're in love?" Luke thinks he fell in love with Angela, but surprisingly asks Chase for advice. But it's not like Chase wants to give advice to Luke in the first place. For rongirl98. Two-shot. Luke x Angela
1. Chapter 1

**For Vicky. She's such an amazing friend. **

**BTW, I finally got this published! **

* * *

><p>Part 1: In Which Luke Seeks Chase for Advice<p>

"H-h-hey, Chase? How do you know when you're in love?"

Yelping at the hovering figure outside in his garden, Chase practically jumps three feet in the air. The plate in his hands tilts right and left, pizza threatening to slip off the cool glass surface. He stumbles, looking at the man in annoyance. _You almost made me drop the pizza. _

He places the plate on the wooden table. It lands with a light clatter, barely shaking on the surface. With a sigh, he says, "Luke...why the _hell _are you poking your head through my window?" Crossing his arms, Chase rolls his eyes, mouth twisting in a scowl. This guy...this guy is just so _weird. _All he ever does is annoy people, in Chase's view.

When Luke shrugs, Chase impatiently taps his foot. "You could have just rang the doorbell?" With a sheepish grin, the blue head ducks, disappearing from sight. For a few seconds, the chef debates whether or not he should allow the carpenter inside.

_Let's leave him outside and not let him in, to cease his annoyance. _

_Or I can let him in, see what he wants, and then swiftly kick him out. _

Chase greatly considers the second option, but before he knows it, Luke is barging in. Chuckling, Luke kicks off his brown boots. They scatter to the side. Grey socks are thin, worn down with holes rounding the fabric. Rubbing his feet against the fuzzy carpet, he says, "Looking through your window is so ninja like!"

"How the _hell _did you get in my house?" Chase yells, startled. Dramatically he clutches his heart with a right hand, mouth gawping open. Large amethyst eyes widen. Golden orbs narrow into a knowing smirk. Then Chase resumes position and scowls at the intruder, one hand propping himself up on a table. Luke goofily grins, his teeth slightly flashing.

He chuckles. "I have magical powers." Raising his eyebrows, he makes his way towards the table and the pizza cooling on the surface. Pulling out a chair, Luke sings out, "Your front door was actually unlocked!" The tone in his voice is triumphant and layered with smugness.

"You're pissing me off, Luke," Chase says coldly, as the other takes a seat. Crossing his arms, he unconsciously picks up the knife lying on the wooden table and twirls it between his thin rough fingers. It spins in full circles, whooshing up and down the path of slender clicking fingers, not ceasing to slow the fast pace moving.

"Aight." It annoys Chase how Luke didn't pursue farther with his previous statement. _Normal _people would _want _to know why they were considered annoying. Then again, Luke isn't your average day person.

Without asking, Luke begins to tear a slice of warm baking. The fresh scents of gentle sliced tomatoes are the strongest. On the top, there's the careful splattered slimy cheese. Both smells reaching his nose as he deeply inhales, Luke leans forward to take a huge scrumptious bite...

Then all of a sudden, Chase rapidly stabs the knife smack dab in the gooey pizza. Glowering, Chase towers over him, his eyes flashing in rage. He demands, "Stop eating it!" _Ugh, now I'll have to make another pizza! I worked so hard on that first one, and he just goes and eats it! _

Jerking backwards, Luke squeals, "Are you trying to kill me?" Wide jaw hanging open, he stares at the knife buried within the thin layers of cheese. He can't believe the chef actually attempted that. He can't believe the chef actually had the _thought _of almost stabbing him! His wrist could have been severed! His hand could have been chopped off! His finger could have been missing a bone! When Chase fails to answer, he proceeds to holding his hands up in the air, he says, "Alright, alright then, I won't eat it!"

Picking up the sharp knife, that in fact, long as Chase's forearm, he says, "That's right, you won't," Arching an eyebrow, he slightly waves the cutlery in the air. Setting a dead serious expression, he dauntingly says, "or you'll be sorry." And he's serious.

"It's for your girlfriend," Chase deadpans Luke. "So don't screw it up."

Luke stares at his reaching guilty hands in shock. He pulls them back, to rest them in his lap. _What if I ate her gift? She may never forgive me. _Then a wave of jealously passes him. "Why are you making _my_ girlfriend pizza?" He regrets what he said, because the two are friends. Obviously friends give each other gifts every once in a while...especially on special days.

Chase chuckles, obviously finding Luke's question humorous. "Don't tell me you _forgot _it was your girlfriend's birthday tomorrow..." He muses, studying the carpenter's jealous face turn into surprise. _The idiot probably forgot her birthday's tomorrow... _The arrogant man almost roars in laughter. If Chase forgot _his _girlfriend's birthday...There was no telling what she would do to him...

"Of course not!" Luke protests, fists unconsciously clenching. "I'm surprise you would even think that!" His expression is of pure shock and insult. Luke stands, his chair screeching backwards and he says, "I'm bringing her flowers!"

_I guess I thought wrong._

Chase is actually impressed with the gesture. Bringing a girl flowers is pretty bold. For instance, what kind would she want...? Instead of saying that, he dully says, "Flowers? Classic. What kind are you getting her?" He rubs the knife on a towel, trying to act uninterested in the subject.

But really, he wants to know Luke's answer. He wants to know if he's smart enough to buy sunflowers instead of roses. Never buy roses for a girl if you've been dating her as long as Luke has (five months). It sends the message that you want to go further with her... and it may send the wrong message. In Chase's perspective a man should buy his girlfriend of five months sunflowers! Orange sunflowers to be correct!

But then again, that's Chase's opinion.

His hands cross behind his back while he laughs, "Why, Morning Glories of course!"

...Well, that works too. Morning Glories were calm and relaxing, giving off a peaceful glow. A happy and expressive Angela will surely appreciate it.

Nodding his approval, Chase turns around. Luke lowers his bottom in the seat again. After quickly placing the knife in the sink and untying the maroon apron from his built waist, he asks, "Since when do you come around my place?"

It's not Chase's average day where a visitor besides his girlfriend and the neighbours swing by. Especially someone who he dislikes – take Luke for instance. The cocky guy has _got _to stop drinking every night, or else one day he's going to unwillingly wake in the morning, slumped in the sewer of Watery Cave. He often claims he's so superior and will _never _attempt anything stupid while drunk. _Ha, yeah right. _

With a grin, Luke cheerfully replies, "Since today!" Suspiciously, Chase glares at him. What does he really want? Then, coyly tilting his head to the side, Luke sings, drawing the word out in five whole seconds. "Chaaaaaaase?"

Rolling his eyes, the other asks in a dwindling voice, "What do you want?" _Dear goddess, prepare me for the annoying question this weirdo is going to ask._

"How do you know when you're in love?" Mischievously grinning, his bright eyes shine. Chase rolls his eyes, and before he can open his mouth to retort, Luke cuts in saying it in a rush. "I-think-I'm-in-love." Face a deep red; he averts his eyes down, something Chase has never seen him do.

"Uh..." At a loss for words, Chase opens and closes his mouth. _How do you know, Chase?_ _Are you in love with Maya? _The answer is no. They've been together for two weeks. He's only had the guts to ask her out _two weeks ago. _His crush on her has only lasted for a month anyways. So all he can say is: "Don't tell me you're in love with _me_."

Disgusted, his eyebrows knit together. Luke exclaims, "Ew! Chase, if you actually believed so for a second, you're crazy!" Honestly, now that he planted the image of him being in love with Chase in his mind... He shudders at the thought.

Clucking his tongue, Chase tiredly replies, "That makes two of us, then." Crossing his arms, he sighs, annoyed with the man standing in his kitchen. _Get out of my house already. I don't want to hear about your love life. _

Luke ignores Chase. It's probably because he doesn't have a clue what Chase is talking about. _He's mental, right in the head. _Beaming his oh-so-fantastic smile (as Maya often describes it), Luke says, "You silly goose! I'm in love with Angela!"

The other glances at the clock: 10 pm. _Leave. I want to sleep. _Today was a very exhausting Sunday. Maya insisted that the two have dinner at the beach – with Chase serving all the food, no doubt. For the whole morning he was mixing smooth effortless corn soup. The tomato risotto was still sitting in the oven. Silky honeydew pie was piled into a pan. Luckily, everything paid off, but _why did his girlfriend have to have such high expectations when it comes to food?_

Just to get the whole thing over with, Chase snaps, "Then why don't you go tell her that?"

He doesn't expect Luke to loudly chirp to extent where Chase's ears hurt: "Oh my god!" – In a totally high pitched girly way of course – "I should totally do that!"

He doesn't expect Luke to shoot up from his seat. Grabbing his shoulders, Luke launches himself forward. Giving him an enormous man-bear cuddle, he exclaims, "You're the best, Chase!"

And he _totally _doesn't expect Luke to mock air kiss his cheek with a "mwah!" and a chuckle. Lips barely contact against skin, but he can sense the contact. Chase is drastically creeped out by now. _He just air kissed me. Isn't that strange for guys to do that to each other?_

The answer is: hell yes, it is. Extremely weird. _Is Luke like...gay...or something?_ Chase's face twists into an unreadable expression.

He seems to be enjoying torturing the conscious chef. Laughing his humongous head with an even larger ego off, Luke walks out the door calling "Thanks for the advice, Chase!"

_What stupid advice did I _give_ him? _

Chase wonders if things will turn out fine.

* * *

><p><strong>... ^_^ <strong>

**I worked hard, yes, yes, yes. All while eating a McFlurry. My teacher bought it for me!**

**Fluffy snow dusted angel cakes aren't as yummy as reviews. 8D **

**And yes, you reviewers get a fluffy snow dusted angel cake as a reward. **

**~diego**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Vicky,**

**By the time I publish this, you will be sleeping and you won't read your birthday part 2 present until the day after, September 28th. ):**

**I'm editing a video full of smiles for you too. Js. Anyways, happy thirteenth birthday, best friend. (: **

**Forever and always, Lollipopdiego (Frenchie) **

**So, enjoy part two!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Today is going to be a good day<em>, Angela decisively thinks as she strolls out of the stable.

Rubber boots softly squish against the velvety summer soil, sinking into the earth with every step. Making her way towards her house, with a jar of milk is in her hands, she takes a deep breath of air.

It smells so heavenly – especially with the towering sunflowers beginning to blossom in their grassy patches of dirt. From ten feet away, she can see the yellow petals peeking out of their vivid leaves, stretching out towards the luscious sun.

This morning, the sky is a shade of cyan. Her large brown eagle eyes don't spot a wisp of the clouds in sight. Reaching up to flip a lock of brown hair, she notes the high morning sun beating on her back.

Angela smiles to herself, careful not to allow the jar of milk to spill. The jar is filled right to the brim, the perfect produce pure and a lovely pearly white shade of milk. "Today is going to be a good day," she repeats to herself, and with that, she adds a little swing when she steps forward.

_It's my birthday. _

* * *

><p>"Oh my goddess Angela, let me in," Chase's deep, impatient voice is a muffled plead behind closed doors. He awkwardly coughs, not used to the foul smell of barn animals. "Your present is getting cold." He glares at the plate in his hands, and the mouth watering food resting on it. "You almost made me drop you five times," he accuses.<p>

A second after he says this, the door swings open. His head snaps up, and greets Angela's enthusiastic face with a charming grin, as if he was previously _not _talking to the pizza.

She's smiling from ear to ear, with her arm crossed over her chest while the other held a glass of milk. "Come in!" she says, eyes gleaming. "And bring my present in with you!"

_Happy girl, _he thinks, the corners of his lips curling up. He walks in without hesitation. His sneakers rub against the fuzzy carpet, and as he kicks them off, he says, "How has your birthday been today?"

Violet eyes scan the room for a table that isn't cluttered. Everywhere there is a gigantic mess. Turning his head to the side, he sees a pile of shoes – from flats to rain boots to house slippers. Books are stacked in piles on the floor beside the cabana shelf. Shirts and jeans and tank tops are strewn on and around the bed, like they have no other place to be.

_Where is an empty table...?_

When he spots one – a brown coffee table by the couch, he makes his way towards it.

Closing the door behind her, Angela says, "It's been fine. It's just been a normal, everyday kind of day."

She turns with a shrug, and finds that already Chase settled on the black leathery couch. His body sprawling as he leans against the pillow. He chuckles. "A normal day," he sarcastically repeats, obviously not believing this. "A birthday can't be normal."

"Yes, it can." She raises the glass to her lips, and takes a refreshing swig. "Where's my present?" she gleefully asks, walking over and poking his pale cheek. He can see the ring of white above her lip where the milk left its mark.

Gesturing to the warm pizza, he sits up. "And besides, it's never a normal day when you're with Luke," Chase reminds, raising an orange eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Angela asks, while placing the milk on the coffee table. Then she picks the pizza in her firm tanned hands. Nodding in his direction, she adds, "I think he's pretty normal."

Snort.

Luke, normal? The guy who sang and danced at the Brass Bar like there was no tomorrow? The guy who ran through the fields, laughing like a maniac? The guy who air kissed Chase, and probably will in more times to come?

Oh please.

"Luke is _not _normal," Chase grits his teeth, thinking about what took place in yesterday's events. There was his nosy face in the window... the munching of his teeth as he ate that beautiful, perfected pizza... that rare, blushing face... It annoys him. So much that it hurt. "I mean, he was asking me for advice on like, how he knew he was in l-" then Chase shut up.

It's obvious that Luke wants to tell Angela about his feelings for her. By himself. Chase isn't supposed to tell her. No one is. "Uhhh, actually, never mind! Ignore _everything, everything _that I just said." He silently pleads that she won't pressure on further, and ruin Luke's confession.

"Okay then." Angela doesn't seem the least bit suspicious. Relieved, he sighs, and watches her lean towards the pizza, and take a huge sniff.

A large grin spreads across her face as she exclaims, "Chase! Dude! This smells delicious!" She pushes wads of newspaper off the kitchen table to make room for her meal. "Thank you so much!"

A satisfied pride swells up inside Chase. He knows it's delicious. The look on her boyfriend's face said so.

Even from sitting five feet away, he can sniff the strong aroma of tomatoes. There's the scent of four cheeses, mainly topped with sautéed mushrooms and spicy peppers. And though that all, his nose catches a whiff of grilled pepperoni melted in along with the juicy sausages.

"Why thank you," he says, rising to his feet.

Running a hand through his peach hair, he says, "I should go now. I got to meet Maya. We're going fishing."

Fishing. Maya had endlessly pleaded him to take her fishing, and he only gave in yesterday – very reluctantly. He wonders what fishing will be like and again decides: smelly, slimy, wet, and full of laughter with his girlfriend.

"Already?" she playfully pouts, but then reaches to give him a hug. Laughing, she says, "It's okay Chase! Have fun fishing! Thanks for the epic pizza!"

_Hell yes. My pizza is epic. You are so cool, Angela. _But he doesn't say this. Patting her on the back, instead, he genuinely replies, "You're very welcome. Happy birthday, Angela." Letting go, he makes his way towards the door.

Then suddenly, Angela tells him as he's slipping on his shoes, "You're one of my best friends, you know that, right?"

Chase considers this.

_Am I really? I don't have that many best friends... _

He realizes something.

Then he quickly admits with complete honestly, "Yes, I do. And you're one of mine too."

_You've been one of my best friends for a long time. _

And he leaves, with the happy feeling that Angela, one of his best friends, will always be there for him.

* * *

><p>"ANGELAAA!" Luke sings, not bothering to knock on the door. His sturdy boots tap against the "Welcome" mat outside. He patiently waits outside, the sturdy pot of fresh Morning Glories hidden behind his back. "Happy birthday!"<p>

And from inside, he can faintly hear the cute, bubbly giggles.

There's the thump of feet running towards the door. He catches the sounds of the metal lock unlatching.

At once, he grins. _She's home._

"Angel!" he greets when she swings the door open. "I missed you!"

Then she's in front of him, her beauty awing him. If anything, she's glowing more today. Straight brown hair shines underneath the afternoon sun, the edges curling out in a graceful wave. Chocolate brown eyes stare into golden, as that shining dazzling smile winks at him.

A faint pink hue warms her cheeks as she protests, "I only saw you yesterday!" Slender hands nervously run through her hair.

"I still missed you!" His grip tightens on the pot behind his back.

Luckily for Luke, Angela doesn't seem to notice a thing. It's like she completely ignored the fact that Luke hasn't withdrawn his hands from behind him, to reveal the prize that lay in them.

He fumbles with the glossy edge of the pot. It won't do any good for anybody if it just happens to accidently slip from his grasp.

If the pot of Morning Glories had been broken into pieces, he would probably cry. In fact, he would probably hide in shame. It would be heartbreaking to see the pot shattered into pieces, with clumps of dirt slumped on the mushy ground where it belonged. And if a single Morning Glory was crushed, the gorgeous blue petals ripped from the bud... It would nearly ruin Angela's whole birthday.

And he can't let that happen.

By hiding his anxiety, Luke's grin spreads across his tanned face even wider. Stepping into the house, he repeats, "Aw, Angel, I feel like it's been ages since I last saw you!" Leaning forwards, his lips peck her warm cheek.

"I almost died, not seeing you until now!"

It's true. It was so hard not running towards his girlfriend's farm, to give her a present, wish her happy birthday, and tell her that he loved her.

Laughing, she teasingly asks, "Why didn't you come earlier, then?" and leads him towards the kitchen table.

_Perfect opportunity. _Luke uses this moment to hold out the Morning Glories in front of him and declare, "I was picking up your birthday present! It's your favourite colour! Blue!"

Even at this moment, when he glances at the flowers, he has to admit they are beautiful.

The five pale pink points extending from the white bud form a radiant star. It blends with the pure azure shade of blue petals. Even from this length, Luke can feel the softness of each blossom.

He can feel that the Morning Glories flourished with love and care. As the three blossoms craned their precious vivid green stems towards her, he sees her perky face light up.

He is proud. He knows he got the perfect present for her.

Because he had done his research, he knows that they represent romance, and affection.

Because he had done his research, he knows that they bloom and die in one day.

Because he loved her, he bought her three flowers. _I. Love. You._

Because he loved her, he knew that the Morning Glories dying in one day signified the end, of Angela's amazing birthday.

He wants to say this.

He doesn't.

Instead, he stupidly says, because he doesn't know what else to say: "They're blue."

_Do I say I love you now...? _

He admits it is not the perfect time.

And she walks over, and her lips lovingly press against his. Against his lips, she murmurs with her eyes closed, "Thank you so much, Luke."

_Now is the perfect time._

"I love you," he whispers back.

* * *

><p><em>I love you.<em>

_I love you._

_Did he just say he loved me? _

Millions of thoughts run through Angela's mind all at once.

_What do I say?_

_Oh my goddess, he loves me. _

But all she can really focus on is:

_I love him._

_I love him._

_I love him so much. _

_I love him to the bottom of my heart._

_I want to be with him forever._

"Luke," she says, smiling. Pulling back, she smartly drawls with a blush, "You know..." With one arm, she takes the pot of flowers. With the other, she wraps around his neck.

Biting his lip, he slowly says, "Yeees...?"

Kissing him again, Angela replies, "I love you."

"HELL YEAH!" the immediate response makes her laugh. He picks her up by the waist and swings her around, and she has to clutch onto the pot of Morning Glories really tight until he lowers her to the ground.

She's still laughing when he crushes her velvety lips against his again, and then he seriously says, "This is only the beginning of our amazing future, Angel."

"Yes." What she wants most is to spend her life with Luke. What she wants most is to love Luke, and stay by his side forever. What she wants most is to always be happy, and nothing can change that.

And what she wants most at the moment is to eat her birthday pizza with him.

"Hey, Luke!" Angela pushes more paper off the kitchen table to make room for her pot of Morning Glories. She admires the way it stretches in the light.

"Yes?"

Gesturing to the pizza on the table, she exclaims, "Let's eat, dude!"

And so they sit down and eat pizza. Mouths chew on the delicious gooey toppings, savouring each bite, and their time together.

When they lock eyes, Luke says, "You've always been my angel, girl." His teeth graze the edge of the floury crust, beaming towards her, and because of her amused expression. Golden eyes twinkle with affection, as his flawless sapphire hair smiles.

Pulling the pot of flowers so it rests between them, Angela replies, "And you've always been my morning glory."

* * *

><p><strong>Aw bro. That was sweet. Cheesiness ftw!<br>**

**By the way, _fluffy snow dusted angel cakes_ go to Naty17, MagicalSquaresOfDarkness, xX Eve Of Destruction xX, HarvestMoonLuv, fooboo24, and THIRTEEN CAKES GO TO VICKY (rongirl98) FOR HER BIRTHDAY! Woohoo! :D **


End file.
